Spoby One-Shot Series
by NinJMP
Summary: Random , fun and romantic Spoby(Spencer and Toby ) one shot's .
1. Babysitting

**Spoby one shot series**

**I don't own the show or Toby and Spencer. I just own the story.**

**Chapter: Babysitting **

**Toby (P.O.V)**

I was going to Spencer's house with nothing especial prepared I just wanted to be a little bit with her and relax.

I knocked on the door and a little girl answered:

"Hi! I'm Carrie! Who are you?"- she said.

"Hi…I'm Toby. Is Spencer home?"- I asked and in that moment Spencer showed up behind the brown eyes and hair girl.

"Yes, I am. Carrie, can you go to my room and don't make any mess?"-she asked to the girl. "I'm taking care of her. She's my cousin"

"I could help you if you want."-I offered.

"Can you really? Cause I need some help with my five year old cousin."- She lets me come in and we go to her room.

"Carrie? Carrie? "- Spencer call's for her.

"Buuuuu!"- Carrie comes out of Spencer's closet and tries to scare Spencer. "Why can't I never scare you?"-she asks.

"Listen, Carrie, this is Toby my boyfriend and he is going to be here. Okay ?"-Spencer says . "Now what do you want to do?"

"I want to draw!"-she said or screamed. Then Spencer got paper and colored pencils and she started drawing.

"I'm done!"- she said after 5 minutes. She draw a flower and or ladybug or a pinch of blood but I was going for the ladybug.

"Already!?"- I said.

"Yup."- she said. Boy…This was going to be a long day….

After watching "Snow White ", playing hide and seek, eating and doing more draws it finally came the glorious time were she was exhausted and Spencer told her a bedtime story before Carrie's parents pick her up.

"Once upon a time there was a princess named Carrie and she lived in a beautiful castle with unicorns and fairies and one day she became a princess fairy and she flew all over the castle and did magic every day the End." – She fell asleep and her parents picked her up.

After talking to them Spencer and I sit on the couch.

"We did pretty great."- She said.

"You are an awesome babysitter."-I pressed my lips against her lips.

"Well I had an awesome boyfriend to support me and he wasn't bad at all."- She said.

After that we started to kiss passionately till we were satisfied.

**Tell me in the reviews more ideas! Hope you liked it!**


	2. our love

**Spoby one shot series**

**I don't own the show or Toby and Spencer. I just own the story.**

**Chapter: A look back to our love.**

**Spencer(P.O.V)**

Today I was spending the night in Toby's loft above the brew. Right now we were in his bed just talking a little bit and he was asking some questions about our relationship.

"What is one of your favorite moments in our love?"-he asked.

"Our first night together with the scrabble and the spying."-I answered. –"Do you remember our first kiss?"-I asked.

"Of course after our night we trade two phrases and I leaned in and kiss you and you returned the kiss…Like this."-he answered and leaned in to kiss me and I once again I kiss him back.

"Yeah just like that…"-I said" What is one of your favorite moments?"

"That afternoon were you told me I was your safe place to land. That's the nicest thing anyone ever told me." – He said to me.

"Still true."-My turn to kiss him come.

" And the first "I love you's" ?" –it was his turn.

"When I offered you your truck."-I still remember that perfectly- "But I wanted to say that first."

"What went through your mind when you buy it?"-he asked.

"You."-I said sincerely.

"Aw…My beautiful romantic."-he complimented (I hope) me .

"I love you so much."-I said.

"I love you more."

"But I love you to the infinite sky and more."

"Agree to disagree."

Then we just start kissing each other with passion and in that night I didn't remember A or any drama. Just me and him and our infinite love for each other.

I fell asleep in his arms, my favorite place in the world . That was one of my favorite nights with him.

**I'm sorry that is so short. Hope you like it.**


	3. Sick Toby

**Spoby one shot series**

**I don't own the show or Toby and Spencer. I just own the story.**

**Chapter: Sick Toby **

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

After school I decided to go to Toby's loft and check on him. The door was unlocked. I heard a sneeze coming from Toby's bedroom.

"Hi…"-he said-"What are you doing here?"- Toby said.

"Are you sick?"-I asked.

"Yes , I must have got the flu…"-he answered.

"Why didn't you called me?"- I questioned him.

"Because I didn't want you to worry."-Toby said.

I got closer to him and tested if he had fever and he was with a little warm. I adjusted his blankets. Now I couldn't leave him here.

"I'm doing you some tea. Okay?"-I said.

Then I went to the little kitchen and warmed some water to the lemon tea. My poor boyfriend was sick and he worried about me getting worried, he was so sweet.

"Were you go, Lemon tea, drink it."-I told him. He drink it and said:

"Thanks. I love you"

"I love you too but you know if you ever need anything or are sick you can call me, right ?"- I said concerned.

"Yes."-he told me."Want to watch a movie?"

"Which one?"-I asked him.

"I still have "mamma mia" from that night."

""Mamma mia" it is."

After the music "Our last Summer" we fell asleep and in the next morning Toby was all better.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so small.**


	4. Cold Winter day

**Spoby one shot series**

**I don't own the show or Toby and Spencer. I just own the story.**

**Chapter: Cold Winter day**

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

I had never really liked rainy days. Everyone seemed to like them because you can be super lazy. I had to always do something because being laid was not being a option but ever since me and Toby passed the day together it was already a whole lot better.

Toby convinced me to lay a little bit with him in my bed covered in blankets. We were staring into each other's eyes and all of the sudden I started to laugh.

"What?"- Toby asked me confused.

"Have you notice?"-I asked him.

"Notice what?"- said with a comical confuse face.

" How much we have grow as a couple?"-I say.

"How so?"- he told me.

" We passed from me tutoring you French to us laying on the bed on a rainy day."- I said.

"Wow… we are really impressive, aren't we?"- he said kissing me.

We just lay there and kiss a lot. Suddenly a thunder echoed in the sky. I jumped a little. Ever since that nigh were everything stared and Ali went away the thunderstorm scared me a lot.

"Calm baby, I'm here to protect you from everything and everyone who is even thinking about hurting you."- Toby said. Gosh… He is the best thing in my live.

"I love you so, so so much"- I told him every point of honesty in my body.

"I love you too very ,very much."-he said.

We had grow so much and I was thankful for every minute I had gotten with him even the bad because that was the minimal I could suffer for everything good we had gotten together and what he had given to me.


	5. my battles

**Spoby one shot series**

**I don't own the show or Toby and Spencer. I just own the story.**

**Chapter: My battles**

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

Toby had just left my house and left me thinking for myself. Toby said he was going to become a cop for me but why does everyone seem to fight **MY** battles? I'm still thankful for he doing this kind of thing for me but…. I have to fight my own battles.

He has already so much to fight on his own. And it isn't only him who fights for me Melissa, the girls and even their boyfriends. I'm here felling horrible and guilty for everyone who tries to help and gets pulled into the mess that is my life.

I had already done so much to Toby and I couldn't see why he is still here by my side, supporting everything that I say and doing that my own family wouldn't dream about doing for me.

Melissa went somewhere in the world because she taught I killed Bethany. She buried a girl that she didn't even knew and she even might even killed her. Just because those stupid drugs that I now hate with my heart.

The quantity of times that the girls helped me would be bigger than all of my French essays'. During the whole Toby is A, the radley thing and the Mona drama. I trust these girls with everything I have.

But Toby was the one who I owe the most. I made him cry when I did drugs. He went to the A time because he wanted to protect me. He lost answers for his mother because of me. The problems of his life were because of me.

In the end no matter everything that I had done he was there for me and that's one of the many, many things I love in him.

When I could think about what I was doing I remembered even if I had just saw him I was driving to his loft and I was at his door and I knocked.

"Spence?"- he looked confused.

"I was thinking and I couldn't help but come here. I wanted to let you know that I still don't know why you keep forgiving me and you are the best thing in my life and basically I love you."-I say without taking a breath.

"Spencer! Spencer! I'm here with you because I love you too. And breath! "

Then he kissed me and I just keep thinking how lucky I was.


End file.
